MAGENTA
by Alissa Forigen
Summary: My BFFs and me made a club named MAGENTA due to starting of the names. 7 Chapters, maybe an 8th. I dunno yet. A few un-official human names. And rated


**Chapter 1: Maria**

_She was there. Always. I struck a look at her, making an awful face. Courage let me do that, just like my friend. She always lended me a helping hand. From now and on, forever. I'll be her willing friend. _

Maria's POV

I woke up a bit late this morning. Probably because Anuja didn't come to set the alarm to the time. She had always done that for me. But she's sick and for some random reason, school isn't giving a good break so, I can't help her for now.

"An-An, mind if you wait a bit longer today. I have to go to someone's house." I said. She looked at me funny and shook her head.

"Who's house? She asked. I really needed to plan ahead. But I didn't know. Can't she read my looks when I see her?

"Err...My group isn't sure right now, but'll I'll call when I get there." I told her back. My looks read 'beat that loser!' with a silent giggle at the end. Her looks read an angry mama.

"What are you doing it for then?" She made a slient call towards my looks. Dirty looks I stare, into her eyes slowly opening my mouth which I let out by accident.

"We're doing a dance project. Is that all?" I asked. Her looks make good eye-content mine. I'll still win granny!

"No sweety. I'm just checking." She said, laying in her pillow a bit more relived. She gave up on readings, too much, too hard for granny! I jumped into my shoes and ran out the door. Like hell I'd wave 'goodbye' to granny. That's for if your dying now. Are you dying? No! I got to school and my group was waiting for me.

"M-Maria. What took you so long?" Raivis asked me. I gave him 'THE GLARE' before answering.

"Stupid Anuja. That granny wants to know every single damned thing I do!" I yelled, letting out my anger. Andersen looked at me.

"Granny? You live in your grandmother's house?" He asked. Again, I gave the group 'THE GLARE' before letting out a stupid remark.

"No. Hell no. My granny lives in my damn house." I answered Andersen. He really looks like a viking. I wonder if he is?

"So, we still doing it?" Emil asked, petting the puffin he held in his hand. I gave a little look of 'am I the captain?' realizing Berwald (That tough look dude) was **supposed** to be the captain.

"Yes! Now please, let's go inside and disscuse it!" I rushed in. Everyone ran after me.

* * *

We went to Berwald's house. It was big, and ugly. Well, no affence but I didn't say it to him in words, I said it in looks. He sighed.

"So, did you bring the CD?" He asked me. I quickly grabbed my bag and took it out. I was thinking he'd be in relive but It seems that...three people in this group were new to this school we'd been going to for three years.

"Sorry to...uhh...are you three new to this school?" I forgot my words there for a few seconds. I pointed at Emil, Andersen and Berwald. They nodded.

"What about Raivis? Looks like he's in grade 9." He turned his head to me and nodded.

"So what do we do?" Andersen asked me. Berwald made the signal to go upstairs. Cause' we've been standing here for about three minutes. We went into a bedroom that is blue and brown. Dull. That was one word! Yay! Okay, let me relax a bit...I'm finished.

"Can we start? I love the song!" Andersen was very impatient. I rolled my eyes. The song started. We were dancing a bit. It was super hard with a long dress. Are you sure about this song? Well I'm not.

"Next song already? Oh god." I grumbled. All of us kept dancing. Until this song ended, which was long. I'm tired already!

"This song sounds peaceful." Emil said softly. His looks say it too. I'm able to read it. This song was peaceful. What a pretty song. I don't like it anymore. (FUDGER SONG)

"I hate this song now..." I grumbled even more. I was getting too tired.

"We'll have a theme song to just randomly dance to. Or maybe two." Berwald said after we did that last part.

"I like this theme!" Andersen yelled out. What a loud mouth. I wonder what he represents.

"This song is easy!" We all shouted. Even me! Even big mouth and puffin boy! Even tough-tough! I have horrible nicknames. Hopefully granny doesn't know I'm randomly dancing.

"Back to real dancing, this is the second last song." Berwald said.

"It is such a dream~I hate you face~I really like your additude~" I was singing while dancing. Everyone was wondering why I was singing but it was okay. The song ended in time for the last one. I was sweating badly. But it was okay! BUT IT WAS OKAY! Okay.

"_Eru~Konakatushuo~Konata Kini~Myuihui~Aska_!" I sang again.

They stared at me singing, well I didn't realize it until the end of the song. I started dancing 'Heartful Necromancer' and realized it was kinda wrong. But I liked it, cause' I am the captain! Aren't I? AREN'T I? No I'm not.

* * *

"Granny I'm home, you idiot!" I yelled out to Anuja. She is a granny! If your wondering she's supposed to die eighteen years ago! Yeah, like that's ever happening. I'm Mar-MARIA DAMMMIT. Hi.

"Hello derp." She said. I wanted to go say 'you know what I did? I fudged a duck!' and get her to rage.

"A-Auntie Renocessence!" Sorry I call her that. It means 'Aunt Stupid!' in a language I made up a few days ago. She looked at me than turned her head.

"Hello Mariea." She told me in her super thick british accent. They say, 'Oh! We don't have accents!' But for real, everyone has an accent. Even granny. Even Kiku. Even Trianglehead. Horrible nicknames right? RIGHT? RIGHT? Wrong. I have good nicknames.

'I'm finished my poem of the day! It is: 'Your face is stinky, I gave her a glare, a very scarey bear, I don't even know how to spell, Can we please get out of here?' I'm finished." I said to auntie Renocessence. She is stupid with her ugly british I hate.

"I'm going to rest." I said going upstairs. I'm finished. Please. Die already.


End file.
